You're Gone
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: "Are you happy with yourself, Potter? You've broken me down." He jokingly asked. And then emerald green eyes met silver ones. Those words had never been truer. "You are broken, but not because of me." Harry whispered, bringing his lips to Draco's neck.


**Disclaimer: JK owns, I play with her characters! **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first published Draco/Harry fanfic. This song "You're Gone" by Diamond Rio would not leave me alone and so I wrote this! Hope you enjoy:) Also, if you have any ideas or prompts for fanfics or songfics for Drarry that you want to see me write, please feel free to message me! **

**Edit (1-11-11): ****As pointed out by a helpful reviewer, I should warn you that there is CHARACTER DEATH in this story and SLASH. If this is not your kind of story then turn back now, no hard feelings. **

**-You're Gone-**

_I said "hello, I think I'm broken"  
And though I was only joking  
It took me by surprise when you agreed_

Harry playfully slammed him down to the floor, tickling the other boy relentlessly. He squirmed uncontrollably and it was the first time in years he could remember laughing unforced.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" The boy laughed. "Are you happy with yourself, Potter? You've broken me down." He jokingly asked. And then emerald green eyes met silver ones. Those words had never been truer.

"You are broken, but not because of me." Harry whispered, bringing his lips to Draco's neck.

_I was tryin' to be clever  
For the life of me I never  
Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead_

Suddenly it hit him; he was a very broken boy. The War had done horrible things to all wizards, but for those on the fallen dark side, such as Malfoy, the pain was unimaginable. His father was imprisoned in Azkaban and his mother hadn't spoken a single word to anyone in months. Draco's entire world had crashed all around him and he felt like he deserved to bare this pain for all the evil he had done.

And then came Harry. The boy who lived twice. And for some strange reason, he believed in Draco. Though it didn't happen often, anytime the two talked about the War, Harry always expressed his point that Draco had done what he had done for the same reason Harry had, to protect his loved ones. It was all simple fate that had put them on different sides. Had Harry's parents believed in Voldemort like Draco's had, Harry would've done whatever he had to, to protect them. But Draco wouldn't hear it. He was set in his belief, the same as much of the wizarding world, that he deserved to suffer for the pain he and his family had inflicted upon everybody.

_You knew all my lines  
You knew all my tricks  
You knew how to heal that pain  
No medicine can fix_

No one cared about Draco Malfoy. Except the one person in the world who had the most reasons to hate him. Harry had taken upon himself to "fix" Draco.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Fix me like you fixed the wizarding world? Ha!" And the familiar Malfoy attitude along with that excruciating smirk was back in front of Harry's eyes. He pushed Potter off him and sat up, "I'm too gone. There's no point."

"Shut up, Draco. Stop acting like we're back in Hogwarts. I know you. And I know behind that beautiful mask of yours, you're in more pain than anyone can imagine." Harry's gaze burned in Draco's skin, so much that the boy could not look Harry in the eyes. Draco jumped to his feet and swiftly headed to the door, but Harry's seeker skills had the upper hand, grasping Draco's arm and pulling him back. Cold eyes looked down to Harry's hand.

"Just let me go. You don't understand what I'm going through."

Harry scoffed; he the "Chosen One" had no idea what Draco was going through. "If anyone understands you, it's me. I've lost more people than I've ever loved. I've been through the same war you have. I'm having to start my life all over again, just like you."

"The world would be better without me." Draco whispered.

"No, it wouldn't."

"And why is that, Potter?" Draco smirked, he had him, there was no answer to this question that would change Draco's mind.

"Because if you weren't here, my life would be incomplete. I'm in as much pain as you are and I need you as much as you need me."

Draco was confused.

"I care about you, Draco Malfoy." And for the first time in his life, Draco was dumbfounded. No one had ever said that him in his entire existence.

_And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank God that He let you  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on_

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and he felt a pleasant weight on his chest. He smiled to himself and ran his fingers through that incredibly messy raven hair. Harry moaned and turned up his head to look into those beautiful silver eyes he loved so much.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Draco whispered as Harry crawled up his boyfriend's body, throwing a leg over to straddle him.

"Well if you didn't keep me up 'til outrageous hours of the morning, then I wouldn't be so worn out." His stated matter-of-factly. At this point, Draco didn't care after feeling Harry pressed against him.

"And if you weren't so gorgeous, I wouldn't have to keep you awake." Draco seductively whispered, grasping Harry's hips and bringing them to grind against his.

"Point taken. OhmyGods…" Harry moaned, bringing his head to Malfoy's chest as he felt their erections thrusting into each other. Draco flipped Harry over, and Harry could not deny that he enjoyed the Malfoy dominance in situations like this. Draco kissed his way down Harry's body as his opened the other boy's legs. Lastly, he placed his lips on top of Harry's before pushing himself in. They both moaned loudly into each other's mouths. They matched each other thrust for thrust, before Harry moved up to bring his lips to Draco's neck. And as they came, Harry bit down, bringing the other boy to a completely different level. Draco hit the sheets, completely out of breath. Harry placed himself in Draco's arms and moved his head to Draco's chest again.

"Do you know why I love lying here?" Harry whispered, placing his hand over the other boy's heart. Draco shook his head. "Because I can hear your heartbeat. And that reassures me that you're alive and that I'm still the luckiest bloke in the world to be loved by you."

Draco smiled. "I love you, Harry Potter but I think you're wrong. _I'm _the luckiest boy in the world, because your love saved my life."

_And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone_

_Lookin' back it's still surprisin'  
I was sinking you were rising  
With a look you caught me in mid-air_

Draco calmed his breathing as Harry fell asleep on his chest. He thought back to a dark time in his life, when Harry was the Golden Boy and he had just become a death eater. As Harry and his friends ran around trying to find ways of destroying Voldemort, Draco was doing everything in his power to keep himself and his parents alive. He had been so sure that there was no hope for the future, what could Potter possibly find that would kill the Dark Lord? But yet, inside he secretly hoped Harry would find something. He was afraid for a future with the dark side winning. The only thing that ever kept hope alive inside Draco was knowing that Harry and company were still out there searching for something to destroy this evil and free Draco.

_Now I know God has His reasons  
But sometimes it's hard to see them  
When I awake and find that you're not there_

He turned over in his sleep, reaching out a hand only to get cold sheets. Draco awoke startled, sweat trickling down his face. He looked around the dark, empty room. And he remembered. And sadness crept into him. Draco laid back down in the suddenly cold bed. He thought back to a happier time, the only time he'd ever been truly happy. Harry had been there, to hold him when he cried, to have hour's long discussions, to make him simply smile when he was having a bad day. He made Draco feel alive again. He had made him feel sane. Most importantly, his love had given Draco hope again.

_You found hope in hopeless  
Your made crazy sane  
You became the missing link  
That helped me break my chains_

Harry had made Draco complete. He had fixed the broken boy. And just when his job was done, by some cruel twist in fate he was killed. A death eater, distraught over the fallen Dark Lord's death showed up at their door and in less than 2 seconds, and the man Draco loved so deeply was gone. The boy who lived twice, lived no more. He laid lifeless in Draco's arms. And silver eyes cried into nothingness as they met cold, dead emerald ones.

_And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank God that He let you  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone  
The bad news is you're gone._

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it makes my day:)**


End file.
